Everybody Dances with the Grim Reaper
by XxLIFEisanONIONxX
Summary: Hmm...Kakashi is to have an arranged marriage, trouble ensues with an overprotective bodyguard. JUST CLICK IT! you know you want to KakashixOC NarutoxOC IrukaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The young girl stared at her reflection, sadly, only seeing her bed head and tired face. She was about 20; black almost blue hair, pale white skin, cold black eyes, with lovely thick lashes and eyebrows, and full red lips. She quickly took a shower and put on her clothes and mask that covered everything below the eyes and exited from her clean apartment.

She quickly headed for her cousin's house, flinging herself off the rooftops. "You're early for once," claimed the doorman, opening the door to the traditional Japanese mansion.

"I'm never late on mission days," The slim black figure proclaimed softly following the doorman to a large bedroom.

"RAINE!!!!!!" squealed a most delighted kimono wearing redhead flinging herself at her cousin. "You're early! I just finished packing and I was about to have breakfast, not expecting you for about 2 hours," the older girl giggled joyfully. "Come on have breakfast with me."

"But, I don't have breakfast," Raine muttered pushing Suki off, after all her neck was cramping.

"Oh, well I'm sure you're at least a little hungry," Suki replied skipping towards the dining room pulling her cousin along.

Once they both sat down Raine asked, "Why are you so happy? Your about to be sent off have an arranged marriage with a Konoha idiot and never see our village again."

Suki ignored her and continued eating her toast, "Raine why aren't you eating?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Because," the younger girl retorted, "I feel sick to my stomach."

"Fine be that way, but even if you are an unhappy little brat you can't ruin my mood."

"Fine" Once breakfast was over the two girls got into a grand carriage followed by a unit of guards. Suki was busy writing formal letter while Raine sought to ignore her with her ipod. After a few hours of traveling Suki fell asleep and the carriage stopped for a rest. Raine got out for an inspection top find that her sister was the leader.

"Fancy seeing you here," Kasandra said brightly in her grey military jacket.

"I hate father now," Raine replied taking out a nail polish bottle, "Can you believe he gave you the job of leading and me babysitting?"

"Heh, body guarding is a very honorable job, Raine, not to mention it's Suki," Kasandra said maturely. "How's she doing?"

"Fine, she's angry at me because I said that she was too happy about what was happening."

"Raine, that could have been you, remember that," Kasandra replied solemnly.

"Yeah, I know, I should be happy that mother renounced her title as geisha and married father and now we could all lead honorable lives as shinobi, yeah yeah. But that didn't stop mother from making us take shinobi and geisha classes, not to mention etiquette."

"Agreed, I feel that Suki is forcing herself to feel happy, you know not to worry you."

"Probably," Raine muttered finally finishing her nails, "I think we're starting again.

"Good," Kasandra replied getting back on her horse, "guess who else is part of the guard?"

"Oh please no," Raine scoffed looking at the ninja next to Kasandra, she was the exact replica of her sisters, "not Karina, I shall now be leaving" With that Raine got back in the carriage in a worse mood than before. Suki quickly gasped from the noise of the angry slam of the door.

"Wow, what's wrong with you," Suki asked groggily yawning.

"Everything," Raine replied burying her head in her hands.

"I knew that already," Suki laughed. Raine blankly glanced at her and turned for the window. "Come on I'm joking, Raine? What's wrong?"

"When you get married in Konoha…," Raine started, "I won't see you anymore, and I realize I haven't been the best person ever. You were always happy and smiley telling me all of your thoughts when I just listened and helped with your problems. But I never actually told you anything. I never bothered to let you get to know me; I never let anyone do that. Suki, Does that make me a bad person? Will you forget about me and I about you?"

"Raine, I'll remember you forever, and all your time you wasted on me," Suki replied smiling sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Raine, you always had to take care of me, mature faster than me and please me since I was the grand daughter of the greatest geisha and hokage of the village hidden in the rain,"

"Suki, it's no ones fault our roles could easily have been switched." Suki turned and smiled to hug Raine who surprisingly hugged back.

"Suki?"

"Hmm?"

"Have we stopped?" with that she took out her weapons and exited the carriage turning to say, "Don't get out." She turned to see two ninjas dead and her sister, Kasandra bruised circled by five land of waves shinobi. One was about to drive a sword into her sister when Raine jumped in front of the blade in order for it to hit her in her right shoulder. "Gee, Kasy," she muttered smirking with blood coming from her mouth, " They said I only had to baby sit Suki."

The other opposing ninja's laughed as the leader said, "How touching now you can all die together."

"I wouldn't be getting so cocky now if I were you," Raine spat back at him. With that she took out her two katanas and started a full on battle with the band of ninjas. After 5 minutes three ninjas were dead and the leader was left alive, seeing that he was alone he headed for the trees. "Kasy, continue on Konoha is close, I'll take care of the bastard."

"Good luck," Kasy replied, "and Raine, don't push yourself." Raine plunged into the trees feeling the scent of the other shinobi's blood in the air, until she finally found him near a bridge on the, "I can kill you now, after all you have a rather bad wound from yours truly." He quickly charged at her and sliced her down the middle only to find it was a substitution and every thing turned to black ink.

"You get more and more stupid by the minute you know that?" Raine declared loudly from the top of a tree," She jumped at him and drove her katana into his heart pulling it down only to see that he also used a substitution. She gasped and turned around only to be scratched across her back.

"I could say the same about you," the ninja cruelly replied staring down at Raine's still body. He swiftly put his katana away and turned away.

Raine got back up with red eyes and black wings, "Idiot, it's not that easy to kill me," she leaned on her scythe and mockingly sang, "You can be a king or a street sweeper, but everybody dances with the Grim Reaper." The other ninja only had one look at her red eyes before he even knew he was dead. At that moment a twig snapped and Raine turned to see four very blurry figures. "I was only taking out the trash….," she almost inaudibly said with a sad smile as her eyes turned black again and blacked out over the bridge into the cold water.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Raine awoke startled in a large king sized bed. She quickly observed her wounds to see that they were healed although the scars and the soreness was still there, including new bandages. She quickly pounced up from the bed and slid out of the hallway in her extremely baggy pajama bottoms and tight black long sleeved top.

"Hey, you," a boy of about 18 called at her, it seemed that he had slept at her door, "the hokage said to go into the dining hall."

"Oh," Raine said putting her short black hair into a ponytail so that her long bangs where still on the side of her face. She observed the blond, he seemed to be about Kasy's age although he seemed a lot more smiley and hyper than her middle sister. "Say kid what's you're name?"

"Glad you asked," the kid replied smiling stupidly (he obviously liked introductions), "My name is NARUTO UZUMAKI! I am the next hokage! And you?"

"Oh that's not important, where's the dining hall?" Raine asked looking from side to side of the busy hallway.

"Oh, I'm supposed to escort you," Naruto replied walking off obviously enjoying the fact that someone had to follow him.

"Sooo…umm, Naruto, do you know what happened to me?"

"That? Yeah, I was the one that heard all the commotion from where we were training with Kakashi sensei. It was so cool, you're really good and made it all dramatic with the read eyes and your awesome line before you killed the guy," Naruto exclaimed his blue eyes bright with excitement.

"I know that but how about after I killed the guy?"

"Oh, heh that didn't go so well, you blacked out from overexertion and loss of blood and fell over the bridge. Kakashi sensei had to jump in and perform CPR. It completely sucked! We had to turn around so we couldn't see Kakashi's face…or yours." With the thought of some guy looking at her face and performing CPR Raine had the sudden urge to brush her teeth and run back in her room never to come out again. "Here we are," Naruto remarked brightly at the large door as it opened.

"Ahh, Raine, glad to finally meet you in consciousness," remarked a rather large busted lady, "I am Tsunade the hokage of the village hidden in the leaves."

"Raine bowed low and took her seat behind Suki who was sitting opposite of a silver haired man who had about 1/3 of his face covered.

"Raine!" Suki exclaimed turning around to hug her with extreme force. "You are such and idiot going out about to die. I'm not even married yet and you set off to have a funeral." Raine started hyperventilating from the surprise and Suki finally let go. "I'm sorry here have some food you didn't eat anything yesterday and yes I noticed!"

With that Suki started adding all sorts of food to an empty plate. Raine looked at the plate and only drank some orange juice.

"Suki, you're overreacting, I don't die that easily," Raine muttered pushing her plate away.

"Raine! You may be my bodyguard, but I am your older cousin and you young lady will eat or so help me I will make you."

"Suki you can't make me eat, you can't even come to convince me that that was a threat." Raine said pouring some more orange juice.

"Oh really?" Suki asked darkly, "than how when you die I will completely forget to put on your darling mask at the wake, huh? How about that?"

"Suki, you wouldn't dare disgrace me like that when I'm dead, after all you were the one that saw my face last, and I trust that we can keep it that way."

At that Suki lunged at Raine and started cramming a bagel into her mask" LADIES!" the hokage yelled. Naruto and the silver haired man were stifling laughs, the hokage an apparent smile. Suki stopped and both girls gained their composure, brushing off pieces of bagel. "Now I have called you all here today about Suki's marriage," Raine stared at the floor menacingly, "Before white fang the great shinobi died he arranged a marriage between his son and the hokage of the village hidden in the rain. I did not know this until the hokage of the village hidden in the rain told me and so the marriage must go on. Suki this is your husband-to-be Kakashi Hatake." She remarked pointing at the silver haired man who bowed across to Suki. Suki bowed back and smiled warmly. "Any objections?" the hokage asked.

At this Raine sprang up and cried, "Him? Of all the people in the world. My cousin is supposed to go with a secretive obviously perverted weirdo?" she raved pointing at the piece of an orange book sticking out of his pocket, "I completely and utterly object not to mention that...he's…oh god," Raine sat down and muttered quietly, " Your Naruto's sensei right," the man nodded, "You saved me, right?" he nodded again. "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE?" with that she walked out of the room and out of the hokage's mansion and sat in the garden on a bench wishing that she could just melt away into nothing.

At the table everyone was silent for a second till Naruto asked, "Can I have her plate?" Suddenly there was a sudden commotion at the door when to almost exact pale and black haired clones walked in.

"KASY! KARI NA!, you're here," Suki cried out smiling again. Both Karina and Kasy bowed at the hokage and turned to Suki.

"How's Raine?" asked Karina nervously.

"Pssh, she's probably killing herself training now," Kasy laughed in her black and gold military robe and striped leggings.

"Oh...she's uh just fine," Suki replied twiddling her thumbs.

"Yeah," Naruto replied with a stuffed face, "Well enough to have an outburst this early in the morning," He finished smiling at Kasy as attractively as he could with a full mouth.

"Naruto!" the hokage scowled.

"What? It's what happened," he shrugged gulping. Both Karina and Kasy sat down behind Suki.

"My god, she usually shuts up and holds everything in. It's actually sort of funny how she pushes herself to be emotionless all the time," Kasy sighed.

"HAHAHaha!" broke out in laughs, "This one time I completely ruined her day by telling mother not to buy her new katanas and she was silent for a whole day and trained harder to get a mission that could pay for them. When she did buy them I told her mom bought them already for a present. I don't think she really cares having two pairs of the same katanas."

"Suki stared at her and said mockingly, "She did get you back the next day, remember? She was practicing her fire jutsu and it "accidently" burned your closet."

"That wasn't an accident?" Karina asked dumbfounded in disbelief. Suki and Kasy looked down not believing that she didn't know.

"It's ok,"Kakashi replied lazily getting up, "I'll talk to her." Kakashi's POV: I have a feeling of what's wrong with my soon to be cousin –in-law, heck I'd hate me too if I saw my own face. Oh well she's actually pretty under there. Hmm where would I go if I wanted to sulk? Oh, (he spotted her in the garden pouting and listening to her ipod) outside ruining an extremely bright and sunny day for everyone. I'm really looking forward to this sigh(end POV). He sat next to her and asked, "So what are you listening to?"

Raine turned toward him and took off her ear phones and stared at kim with the most mocking eyes ever, "I'm sorry, What'd you say?"

"I said what are you listening to?"

"Oh," Raine replied putting her ipod away and devoting her attention to him trying to be as emotionless as possible, "nothing, you now."

"Raine, I understand that me removing your mask wasn't what you wanted to happen, but you deserve to be alive, and I'm sure we could put this behind us one day," Kakashi spoke blandly.

"Sure, I understand. Although, I can still despise you as much as I want, because it still wasn't you who was unveiled. And I hope You can understand that," Raine spoke darkly.

"Uh, sure"

"Oh, and I still don't trust you with my cousin. Don't you dare try anything," Raine threatened face to face with Kakashi looking at his one visible eye, "or so help me you'll never be able to read or buy one of your perverted books again.

"Uh, got it" with that Raine turned to leave, leaving Kakashi in a state of surprise.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled at them, breaking the dramatic silence, "the hokage has come up with an idea about the engagement. With that everyone rushed to the dining hall. Kasy and Karina were gone now.

"Glad to have you all back," the hokage remarked as they walked in taking their seats, "Since I'd very much like you two to have a choice in who to marry I've come up with a deal. Suki and Kakashi can be engaged for a 2 months and then decide whether or not to marry. During that time you two can live together.

Raine pounced up, "I object! That man is a pedophile! I cannot even fathom my virtuous cousin with a man like that."

"Fine," replied the hokage agreeing, after all she didn't agree with Kakashi's choice in reading either, "Raine you can supervise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh my goodness, what a lovely home," Suki gushed oblivious to the tension coming from her two companions.

"Your rosebushes are dead," Raine remarked darkly towards Kakashi hoping he would be pushin' up daisies too.

"I am away most of the time," he remarked defensively, opening the door to his "darling home". It was more of an estate left behind from his parents. There was the main house, the guest house, and dining hall. Over all it was a wonderful traditional Japanese home with sliding doors, paper walls, and a lovely garden that put the rosebushes into even more shame. Suki quickly pranced around the home taking it all in. Kakashi put down _all_ the baggies down and scratched his head in bewilderment at all the excitement emanating from Suki. Raine sighed and attempted to carry her bags towards the guest house, but was quickly interrupted by Suki who seemed to pop out of no where from her tour of the home.

"Raine, won't you sleep with me?" Suki asked childishly. Both Kakashi's and Raine's faces blanched in horror for different reasons.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi muttered finally enthralled into a conversation.

"Suki, I love you, you no this right?" Raine interjected, Suki nodded, " then by all means do not feel insulted when I say there are several reasons why I don't want to sleep with you."

"Why!" Suki pouted again, "You're my body guard and as such you'll do as I say and plus I'm scared."

"Suki, you keep me up all night," it was at this moment that Raine spoke those simple words that a notorious pervert was coming to insult Kakashi about the end of his bachelorship. Yes, Jiraiya walked into the courtyard staring intrusively at the two girls.

"Whoa, a love triangle, aye?" Jiraiya remarked. Raine glowered darkly at the new pervert, "no need to get hostile, boy!" At this point both Kakashi and Suki awaited Raine's biting remark.

Kakashi's POV: Jiraiya's screwed, can't believe him can't tell a girl from a boy? Hmm…now that I think about it the sulky jonin does seem rather androgynous. Shit! I gave CPR to a guy. I never would have guessed that there were other freaks like Orochimaru.

End Kakashi's POV

"Boy? Old man, I'm more man then you'll ever be. You're probably living on perverted jokes and not getting any," Raine remarked slyly.

"Ra-," Suki tried to cut in.

"Plus," Raine continued edging close to Jiraiya so they inches away when she proclaimed with a gleam to her eye, "I'm a man-lover." And with that she persisted to the guest house humming gaily while Kakashi and Jiraiya were left with their dark thoughts. Suki just shrugged her shoulders and persisted on bringing Raine to her bedside. However after a couple of minutes Jiraiya shrugged it off.

"Nice catch," he commented to Kakashi gazing at Suki, "curvy in all the right places, aye?" Kakashi nodded somewhat disinterested in Jiraiya's small talk. And yet during this awkward silence the gate to the estate was opened. Kasy, Karinna, and Naruto entered the estate carrying sleeping bags (except for Naruto) looking around with contempt.

"Say Kakashi, is this seriously your house?" Naruto exclaimed bright-eyed while Kakashi nodded again.

"Shoot," Karenna sighed looking lustfully at the home, "Raine's got it good. At this point Suki and Raine had noticed the new visitors.

"Perfect! Raine if Kasy and Karinna stay over you have to sleep with me," Suki remarked deviously.

Raine once again glared for about the tenth time that day and preceded to carrying her things to the main house. "Hey, Raine!" Naruto yelled walking towards the slim jonin, "Do you wanna train with me tomorrow?" It'll be great! Your sisters can come too."

Raine's POV: What's up with this kid? Is he on meds or something? Happiness to this extent all day long about the simplest things is not normal. Oh well, it's sort contagious. He's like a drug or something, stupid goofy grin. "Fine Naruto, see you tomorrow," Maybe after I go shopping, visit some important people, and perhaps find some of Kakashi's deepest darkest secrets, sure, no problem. END POV.


	4. Chapter 4

LIFEisanONION: Alright readers, 4th chapter is up a day after the 3rd I feel TALENTED (I'm sorry about my sad tries of keeping my morale up). Anyway, loyal readers, I love you and feel free to comment. I'll try to get more done this weekend.

Chapter 4

Dinner went by quite nicely, the food was marvelous and most of the conversation was provided by Naruto and Suki.

"Naruto, I love your eyes. They're such a beautiful blue!" Suki commented cheerfully.

"Thank you," Naruto managed his mouth full and then gulping, " you too. I like your eyes their sorta like mine," What they failed to notice was how much like each other they really were. Everyone however did.

Kakashi's POV: I guess I shouldn't get picky at my age…She's pretty and from a good family, but she's JUST LIKE NARUTO! I'm going to go insane. Her cousins are exactly the same, well almost. Karinna is rather _odd_. Who hums when they eat? Kasandra sits like she's on pins and needles and Raine looks at me every five seconds, hoping I die most likely (how right he is). I'll probably eat later today when no one's watching…I wonder when the androgynous one will. The pain of a mask…

Kasy's POV: Hmm who's the weirdo? sigh I'm surrounded by idiots.

Karinna's POV: tumbleweed and wind with random humming

Raine's POV: Hmm, with my new "guy" image Kakashi will see me as more of a threat. I need to know more about him…family, childhood, everything. One thing's for sure he doesn't seem to be emotionally capable of loving someone like Suki. He won't take her seriously and by the looks of it he's the more "physical type". END POV

"Raine?" Raine tore her eyes of Kakashi finally having noticed to her horror that they'd been there for quite a while. Eyes wide she turned to Suki's worried face. "Are you okay? You've been weirder than usual today are you sure you're not hungry or tired?"

"May I be excused?" Raine asked abruptly grabbing a green apple. Everyone seemed to involuntarily nod surprised. Raine hurried out of the house and walked out on the street looking for a place of peace and quiet. While hurrying she didn't notice a young man crossing the pavement. Sadly, this was Iruka walking home from grocery shopping looking forward to finally trying this "home-cooked meal" thing rather than ramen. Nonetheless, the apple went flying and broke into pieces along with poor Iruka's goods.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? I'm so sorry," Iruka ranted picking up the wasted food. Rain however was broken into hysterical laughter that was reduced to hiccups. "Are you ok-," Iruka stopped apologizing and smiled shaking his head. What was he thinking? Cooking, he could have burned his house down. "Umm, Madame?"

"Goodness, your hopeless you know that?" Debora asked, "you don't apologize it was my fault," this was once again followed by giggles.

"I'll remember that next time a nice girl knocks into me," Iruka replied in disbelief.

"I'm guessing that was your dinner," she said referring to his groceries." Iruka shrugged. "I'll treat you to dinner, come on."

"What but-"

"Shut it, the food is free and probably hasn't been on the street…," stopping suddenly she asked, "Know any good places to eat?"

"Don't you?" Raine pointed to the rain headband around her neck, "Oh I see. I know a place come on." With that they walked together to Naruto's favorite ramen stand with a brief stop where Raine stopped to throw away Iruka's groceries. "Name's Iruka," Iruka claimed kindly as they sat down.

"Raine, the one that killed your groceries," Raine replied finishing up the introductions.

Iruka smiled, "I think I'm better off not cooking," he remarked nervously scratching his head. "Plus, this way I'll spend most my dinners with Naruto who's always looking for a free bowl of ramen.

"Naruto? You know the blonde guy too?" Raine asked incredulously. "What's up with the kid? He seems to be on a continuous high."

"It's a miracle the guy is happy," Iruka claimed mysteriously.

"Hmm, do tell," Raine replied talking in a formal voice.

"Well, first off you can't tell him I told you this," Iruka said seriously as Raine replied by zipping her lips, "Okay. The kid is an orphan that had the demon spirit of the kyubi sealed inside of him. Everyone in town except him knew about it, so you can only imagine how he grew up with people hating him and not even knowing why. And yet, he's proven himself a worthy shinobi time and time again. Not to mention his great loyal personality that is unwavering," Iruka chuckled, "He's got a dream, that kid, to be the next hokage and the way things are going I think it's actually possible."

"He's that good?" Debora asked sipping some of her tea while the restaurant owner brought their bowls of ramen.

Iruka nodded, "He's not just good, he also has a heart." There was a steady silence as they both ate.

"Wait," Raine asked perplexed and gulping her food (don't ask me how she does this without showing her face but she does, and that's that) , "you still didn't tell me how you know Naruto."

"Oh sorry," Raine giggled at his fifteenth apology that day, "I was his teacher at the ninja academy."

"A teacher? How can you stand the nasty little boogers?"

Iruka shrugged, "Someone's got to do it and it's not half bad. Now tell me something about you."

Raine stared off into space a while and bit her lips under her mask, yet finally after a couple of seconds she stated, "I like the color blue and my least favorite food are mushrooms of any kind because their parasitic bastards."

Iruka was blank faced, "Mushrooms are bastards? That still doesn't tell me anything. For example, What is your occupation, where are you from and why are you visiting the village of Konoha? Business, pleasure?"

Raine tapped her finger to her lips and then came inches away from Iruka and asked dangerously, "You really wanna know?" He nodded eyes wide (people don't usually blatantly flirt with Iruka like this), "Fine, it's a long story I'll tell it too you, but you have to promise not to tell a soul, kay?" Iruka zipped his lips (once again metaphorically), " I am currently a jonin for the village hidden in the rain; I participate in random odd jobs such as assassinations, body guarding, and spy missions. I have come to your dear village of Konoha to bodyguard my cousin and supervise her engagement to a certain idiot. Thus, I would say my being here is strictly business."

"Who's the lucky idiot?" Iruka asked and eyebrow raised.

"Kakashi Hatake," Raine replied darkly with as much bitter contempt as she chew more viciously on her noodles. Iruka however, was not so casual, he succeeded on spraying a mouthful of ramen on the owner and the bar he was washing.

"The Kakashi Hatake is getting married?" Iruka asked in disbelief.

Raine nodded somewhat more interested than before, "What other one is there?"

"Nothig it's just that I thought. Never mind," Iruka muttered shaking his head, "It's nothing."

"Really? What do you know about _him?_" Rain questioned slyly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**"The Kakashi Hatake is getting married?" Iruka asked in disbelief.**

**Raine nodded somewhat more interested than before, "What other one is there?"**

**"Nothing it's just that I thought. Never mind," Iruka muttered shaking his head, "It's nothing."**

**"Really? What do you know about **_**him?**_**" Rain questioned slyly.**

"Raine, I don't feel at liberty to talk to you about Kakashi. He's a good person and I'm sure your cousin will be very happy," Iruka remarked getting up his face grave. He took out is wallet to pay.

"Iruka I'm sorry," Raine seemed to whisper taking his money and pushing it towards him, "But this was my good deed for the day, hope we meet again," and with that she turned towards home.

It was eleven fifteen and Suki was still awake in her jammies waiting for Raine to return.

Kakashi's POV: …What am I supposed to do with her? I guess it's time for some marital communication, sigh here it goes. End POV. "It's pretty late don't you think you should get some sleep? It's been a pretty long day," Kakashi tried to encourage her warmly (something he usually doesn't usually do, he should probably stick to his bored self).

Suki smiled softly recognizing the effort, Raine did it many times and then the warm demeanor crawled back into her shell, "Kakashi I appreciate the thought, but she should be back any time now," Kakashi nodded absent mindedly. He knew it wouldn't work. And thus they were both joined by a comfortable silence accompanied by the cold breeze. It was already fairly dark and the sky was the clearest velvety deep blue. The hushed sound was then broken by the almost inaudible sound of the dark slim figure jumping over the gate. She paced soundlessly across the courtyard swaying rhythmically finally noticing the dark couple on her left.

"Suki why are you still up?" Raine asked angrily.

"Why are you jumping over gates?" Suki reacted annoyed and eager to retaliate at Raine's babying. Raine rolled her dark eyes and picked Suki up over her shoulder and persisted to carrying her to her room while Suki kicked and tried her best to resist. Raine gave Kakashi a quick salute as she opened the door to the main house.

Kakashi's POV: I don't understand their relationship at all. All they seem to do is bicker like a married couple. End POV. He almost puked at the thought of a married couple. He'd seen married ninja before, they wither away into non-importance or their families were slaughtered. As far as Kakashi was concerned ninjas didn't deserve families. His occasional flings satisfied him and his stomach retched at commitment. He already knew what he was going to do when Tsunade asked about his decision. He was not going to marry Suki and endanger her or her odd family.

"What's wrong with you?" Suki yelled in her quarters. Her fiery hair was in disarray. "First, you start raving in front of the hokage about Kakashi being unworthy, then you day-dream at dinner staring at his face, and you suddenly leave and don't come back until mid-night! Not to mention your now suddenly some sort of transvestite in the eyes of Kakashi and one of the Sanin!" Suki plopped down on her large futon her eyes heavy.

"Suki," Rain remarked undressing, "I'm sorry honestly," She tilted up Suki's face to hers, "I promise I'll be good tomorrow." With that she put on her blue robe and persisted to the bathroom and returned freshly scrubbed and bandaged to an already sleeping Suki. Raine crawled in to bed as well and lay awake already awake for morning, sleep was wasteful. She carefully took note of her plans and interrogating Naruto. It was only three o-clock when Raine decided she had enough of her "sleeping" act and got back up getting up for her morning workout when she made a change of plans. She walked in dark and misty night to the cemetery until she found what she was looking for. "Hello old friend," she greeted the old headstone and sat down to lean against it. "You lied, he sucks and we have nothing in common you know that?" Only the quiet whispering of the wind was heard. As Raine hummed a slow melancholy melody reminding her of the day she first met White Fang.

_Raine and Suki were playing hide and seek for the tenth time with Raine being the seeker since Suki was the kage's daughter. Raine already knew she was hiding in the new kimono store but didn't bother since she was only going to be it again. That's when she saw a tall ninja with silver hair walk through the city gates. Nobody seemed to mind him except for various of her uncle's ninjas that were stationed around the plaza, they seemed weary. The silver haired one had an aura of power that Raine only felt from her uncle father and few other ninjas. And then as if feeling her gaze he scanned the village and his grey eyes fell upon her. He smiles lightly and comes her way while Raine remains still amazed at the sudden attention directed to her "Say, little one can you show me the way to the kage?" Raine once again considered the man._

"_Do you have a permit?" she asked automatically . He chuckle slightly._

"_Is everyone in this village obsessed with liscenses, permits, and durations of stays?" He pulled out a piece of paper anyway with the Konoha seal. _

"_Sorry sir," Raine replied politely looking over the permit and then pulling out her umbrella, "This way," she handed the paper back to the man and walked to a wide trail in a largely wooded and solitary area. Seconds later it started to rain and farmers started scrambling to pack their things, completely unprepared. Raine shook her head disapprovingly not something a five year old usually does._

"_What's wrong," the man asked perplexed and slightly wet (Raine's umbrella didn't provide that much coverage)._

"_It is the land hidden in the Rain you'd think they'd have in umbrella handy," Raine murmured thinking about her cousin's fate. The young Raine stopped in front of a tall building and knocked on the door._

"_Pray tell what always ends everything?" a gruff voice from the other side inquired. Raine looked down and thought, while the silverhaired stranger was ready to answer she gave hime a dark look._

"_Shh," she whispered eyebrows knit together and finger to her lips, "it couldn't possibly be as obvious as you think. The man looked insulted but then Raine answered, "Everything always ends with a "g"."_

"_Correct, young one come in," the voice replied as the door opened. The strange ninja looked perplexed, "g"? _

"_He then turned to Raine and smiled, "Thank you young lady, say what's your name?"_

"_Raine Kyouko," the small pale child replied bowing low and then sliding off her shoes._

"_Raine "mirror"," the man translated smiling, "You remind me of my son, but he's a bit older then you. Your both too serious for your age, smile a little!" Raine put on a small smile while leading him to the kage's office. "You must be a pretty talented ninja to be able to get in the building," he inquired trying to brighten her some more._

_Raine shook her head, "I'm not a ninja," replied solemnly, "My uncle is kage."_

_White Fang could feel the longing in her voice. She was young yet tall for her age with an odd intelligence in her eyes that he saw somewhat familiar. "A pity," he remarked cheerfully, "you seem to have a lot of talent." The small girl bit her red full lips and stopped at the door and waited._

"_Name?" inquired yet another voice._

"_Rai-," the girl was interrupted by a smaller red haired figure crying and charging in the room without bothering to answer._

"_Daddy! Daddy!" a young Suki cried wet and muddy, "Raine left me alone in the rain! I hate the rain! Make it stop!" Raine stood silently with White Fang while Susumu consoled his daughter and she was reduced to small sniffs and was told to go take a warm bath._

"_White Fang, forgive me," Susumu remarked tiredly from his desk, "children."_

"_I understand," White Fang nodded smiling._

_Susumu turned to Raine, "Raine, I think your mother wants to talk to you."_

_Rain bowed to both of them men and left the room._

"_Nice kid," White Fang replied cheerfully, "extremely bright."_

_Susumu nodded, "It's a shame though," he muttered sitting down again._

"_What is?"_

"_Born on the day of the Reaper," White Fang once again looked perplexed. "The day of the Reaper happens every tweleve years in the year of the monkey. All children born on that day are said to have bad luck, miserable lives, and a painful death. It probably doesn't help that her mother treats the child like a monster. Half the time she sleeps with Suki even though my own child is a bossy tyrant," he shook his head sadly, "She was born a minute before midnight."_

"_That is bad luck," White Fang concluded._

"Raine? Are you awake?" Raine jumped from her slumber. Sleep, that hadn't happened since-, "Are you okay?" She looked up to see Kakashi.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"**Raine? Are you awake?" Raine jumped from her slumber. Sleep, that hadn't happened since-, "Are you okay?" She looked up to see Kakashi.**

Raine's POV: Great, here I am sleeping on his father's grave, no to mention the fact that he thinks I'm a gay boy. Damn, why's he always around when I'm doing something stupid, or dying? He looks weirded out too. Maybe I should hit on him and make him go away…End POV.

"Good morning," Raine greeted Kakashi pleasantly much to his surprise, "Nice day for early practice don't you think?" Kakashi cocked an eyebrow not understanding her motive, especially since she hadn't been so sweet yesterday.

"If you don't mind me asking," Kakashi remarked interrupting her cheery demeanor by asking just what she didn't want asked, "but what are you doing here?"

Raine tapped her foot slightly trying to think of an adequate answer, realizing there really wasn't a good lie of why you were sleeping on someone's parent's grave, "Well you see…I was walking and well I…decided to pay an old friend a visit…and then I sorta lost track of time?" By now both of Kakashi's eyebrows were up. That by far was a worse excuse than any of his, "Do you know what time it is?" Raine asked suddenly.

"About eight o-clock," he answered lazily yet still a little alert. Raine jumped to her feet, FIVE HOURS!! Raine's eyes were wide with shock, Kakashi seemed unaffected by her response.

"Is practice over?" Raine asked hopefully after a while.

Kakashi shook his head, "I was just about to go meet up with my team and your sisters. I didn't expect to see you here."

Raine scooted off a bit, "I leave you to your _thing_," she remarked referring to the gravestone.

"Oh no," Kakashi replied shaking his head I'm finished," he pointed back with his thumb to the memorial to the ninjas who lost their lives in service. Raine nodded her head sadly. It was a shame White Fang didn't receive any visitors.

As they started walking towards the training grounds Raine turned to Kakashi and inquired, "If you don't mind me asking how did he die?"

"Suicide," Kakashi answered emotionlessly. Rain grew silent and strayed back a bit from Kakashi's quick pace. It was hard to compose herself, now that she find out that her idol had committed suicide. She bit her lip and dug her nails into her arm and then picked up her pace in sync with Kakashi.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she whispered as they neared the same bridge she fell over the other day. There were four total people on the bridge, Naruto smiling dumbly, Kasandra eager to push him off, Sakura looking very much in agreement to Kasy's plan, and Karinna staring listlessly at the water.

"Hey Kakashi!" Naruto screamed although they were a couple feet away, "We're equal for practice," proclaimed proudly as if it was his plan all along (who knows maybe it was).

"Your still late," Sakura growled eyebrows furrowed.

"Well you see…," Kakashi began.

"Today is a Thursday and-," Raine continued trying to help.

"-the demons of misery and misfortune kept you at bay," Karinna and Kasy finished in bored voices.

"We've heard it before," Kasy remarked tightening the laces on her knee high boots, "Monday your overwhelmed by the teachings from Sunday, Tuesday the dawn of a new day depresses you and you crawl back in bed, and so on."

The group was in silent at the usually serious ninja. Kakashi was probably taking note of the new excuses he could work with.

"So, Kakashi!" Naruto exclaimed all bright and cheery despite the tense mood, "What are we doing today?"

"Since we are even like you said Naruto we'll spar against each other," Kakashi drawled with his uninspired voice, "Naruto you're with Kasandra, Karinna you can go against Sakura, and Raine you'll sit out." Everyone split into their groups and spread out.

"Don't worry Kasandra, I'll make sure you won't get hurt," Naruto proclaimed trying to sound manly. Kasy cocked an eyebrow and muttered an "okay".

Naruto was down before he could give another of his goofy grins. "Was that a freebie?" Kasy asked giggling and taking of her military jacket revealing a black tank top that showed of her bosom shall we say. By now Naruto was both embarrassed and confused while Kasy was enjoying her new playmate.

"Do you want to practice any jutsu?" Sakura asked trying to be polite.

"Huh?" Karinna asked coming back from her Lala land, "I don't know any jutsu," Sakura looked like she saw a flying hippo.

"How are you a ninja?"

"What I mean is," Karinna continued embarrassed I can't remember their names. I mean if you think about it calling out the name when your performing them only gives your enemy the heads up."

Sakura nodded intrigued, "That makes sense."

"People think I'm stupid," Karinna stated while staring back into space.

"Sit out?" Raine hissed, "I came here to practice not to have a time out."

"I think you should recover a bit more, "Kakashi replied completely uninterested reading his book.

"I am recovered! I need to get back in shape, sitting around isn't going to help me."

"Fine," Kakashi remarked standing up but still reading, "attack me."

Raine pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. She decided that the only reason for him to take her seriously was to take his filthy book and make him give her a real fight. She lunged for his head with a cat-like pounced as he dodged. Kakashi looked around and saw that she was no where in sight. Oh well, he thought I'll sense him when he comes.

"That stuff is so cheesy," Raine remarked from behind him. Kakashi turned and still didn't see her. That's when he noticed the slightest bit of weight on his back. THE FRICK'EN FAG WAS ON HIS BACK!! Kakashi's only visible eye went wide.

Raine gave a husky laugh in his ear while she looked over his shoulder, "Take me Fujioka!" she mimicked with a high soprano that Kakashi didn't believe possible. "How about you drop the trashy novel and give me a real fight?

Kakashi wordlessly put his book away and slid her off by her wrist. _He really is weightless and thin_ he thought staring at the pale slim wrist. Both ninja stared at each other faceless. _Rather puny for a guy_ Kakashi thought analyzing Raine, _just speed and light as a feather. _Raine attacked again only this time from behind _when did he-_, Kakashi quickly deflected only to have his feet knocked from under him. "Maybe all the disturbingly stupid sex scenes in your trashy book are making you lose your touch, Copycat," Raine stated straddling him with a knife to his throat.

Kakashi tried to get up, but Raine suddenly weighed a lot more then last time. As if reading his mind she smiled, "Something wrong Kakashi?"

"Get off," Kakashi replied with a dangerous tone in his voice.

"Do you feel uncomfortable?"

"I said get off."

Raine smiled evilly, "Pretty girls don't always leap in boys' laps. Life isn't like Jiraiya's stupid little books, it sucks." With that she leapt off and away from Kakashi's one-eyed glare.

Naruto nudged Kasy who were staring at the two jonin just like everyone else, "I think your sister has a thing for Kakashi."

Kasy shook her head still scrutinizing the two, "No, Raine has a terrible dislike of men and people in general. Liking someone like Kakashi for her would be impossible."

Naruto shrugged it off, "If you say so," but he was too busy staring at her to care about anything else.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"How do you like Konoha so far?" Tsunadae asked Suki as they sat peacefully at a teahouse, although all Tsunadae could think about was sake and gambling again.

Suki smiled pleasantly with her practiced smile, "It has a different spirit than mine, you can feel it everywhere." Raine slid into the seat next to Suki just as she was speaking catching both of the women unawares. "How was practice?" Suki smiling smugly.

Raine cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Do you know something I don't know?" she asked while eating Suki's leftover tempura. _She never gives a direct answer _suki thought sullenly.

"Come _on_ how was practice?" Tsunadae quietly order up some sake.

"It would have gone without a hitch if your fiancé hadn't babied me," Raine complained eyes narrowed and her mouth most likely in a childish pout underneath her mask.

Suki gasped entertained, "What did you do?" Then she suddenly straightened up again finally remembering that Tsunadae was there. "Sorry, mam."

"Don't worry about me," Tsunadae muttered sipping her sake and then getting up, "I'm gonna go get my kicks," with that she gathered her things and proceeded to gambling her money at the nearest location.

"Odd woman that one," Raine admitted to herself borrowing Suki's cup as well and poured some tea. Suki watched tapping her fingers signaling that she was waiting for an answer. Raine took her sweet time and drained the cup, " Just don't act surprised when he tells you that I may have sexually harassed him."

Suki spit out her vegetables as people stared, "What!? With that Raine got up with Suki stumbling after her in disbelief. "You've gotta be kidding! Raine this is serious, you were hitting on him?"

Raine turned around to look at her adorable older cousin, "He thinks I'm a guy, he was disgusted."

Suki scrunched up her face, "Do you like him?"

Raine scoffed and started laughing and trying to cover her mouth while Suki reddened in embarrassment. "Listen," Raine commented tilting Suki's chin up, "Don't worry about me," she leaned in to kiss her on the cheek when Jiraiya also leaned in to stare. " Need something?" Raine asked coyly still holding Suki. Jiraiya kept on muttering something unintelligible, "Sorry didn't hear that," Raine prodded enjoying his discomfort just as much as Kakashi's.

"..uh…well…where's Tsunadae?" he finally accomplished covering a nosebleed. Suki shrugged her kimono wrinkling.

"That all, you seem flustered?" Raine smirked.

"…No it's just you seam…how do I say this," he muttered reddening, "affectionate for…cousins."

Raine smiled evilly, "You want a kiss too?"

Jiraiya's eyes widened and he started shaking his head violently as well as his hands, "No, no I'm fine I should really get going," he quickly raced off.

"What was that about?" Suki asked confused yet again.

"I'm bored," Raine replied sighing and then kissed her on the cheek with her mask still on, "thanks for the food," she rushed off to find Naruto.

_Pooh, I don't understand anything anymore _Suki thought.

_Suki was bored and Raine was quiet. "Do something!" Suki screamed flapping her kimono around. The younger child stared at her with her unnaturally black eyes with disinterest. "Come on!" the 10 year old Suki wailed, "Play with me or I'll tell your mom." Raine's dark orbs widened in horror as she mechanically got up. Suki giggled with joy at her sudden response. "Let's go to the well!" Suki replied hurrying to the shoji screen putting on her outside sandals. Raine followed nervously along. "You're such a bore," Suki remarked skipping on the old path leading into the woods. The light was fading quickly, Raine followed gracefully behind black and silver kimono flailing in the light breeze. Both girls were paper white in different ways. Suki was pale yet still with a slight golden glow accompanied by her freckles and fiery red hair. Raine however a ghostly pale that was highlighted in contrast to her dark eyes, hair, and red lips. Suki stopped at a empty clearing surrounding an old well. An odd mist hung around the clearing creating an even more ominous feeling then the dead quiet. Suki skipped up the worn out stone path that was covered in faded writing. Raine stood still at the edge of the clearing aware of the sudden change in temperature her own silent breathing was visible._

_"Raine!" Suki called out looking into the well enthusiastically, "Ccome on it's not scary, it's not cursed for cripes sake" Raine walked down the same path looking at her feet. Suki moved aside to let Raine look into the well. "See there aren't any demons or evil ghosts," Suki murmured despite the eerie setting as she sat down with her back against the well. "How come you don't speak anymore?" she sighed her breath swimming in the air. _

_There was a long pause when Raine just sat down next to Suki and spoke her voice light, "It's better that way," Suki nodded thinking of Raines stern mother._

_"Why doesn't she like you?" she questioned not understanding the feeling of not being wanted. Raine shrugged and cuddled up to Suki trying to warm up against the escalating cold. "Let's go," Suki muttered getting up, "this place is weird."_

Suki remembered the first time she and Raine visited the well as she walked back to Kakashi's house. It seemed so long ago, after a while it seemed that Raine spent more and more time there as did Suki. It was a place where Raine started to speak again without the having people mind her. Suki sat down on a couch alone. _The duty of being a lovely damsel as that you stay behind bored silly while everyone else has an actual job to do _Suki thought looking out the window in desperation for some sort of link to the people out there. _Just a pretty caged bird._


	8. Chapter 8

sigh This one is actually pretty short compared to the rest. Sorry I hope to write more as well as update, but I do have a life. Comments and constructive criticism very much appreciated. I'd also like to thank the faithful readers that give me the will to neglect my homework and write. -peace

Chapter 8

The large group had dissipated since the outburst between Raine and Kakashi. Kasy sighed again, Naruto would not LEAVE! He was cute and everything, but overall Kasy had no use for him. "Don't you have some important ninja stuff to do?" Kasy asked smiling sweetly.

Naruto thought for a second with his hand under his chin contemplating. _Hmm…Iruka invited me for ramen at what time? …I can't remember, I'm probably late already,_ scratching again, _I wish I'd grow more facial hair._ "Your right!" he exclaimed suddenly, "I have important business to attend to! Hope we meet again," with that he was off. Kasy was stunned, she wanted him to leave, but never had a boy left in such a hurry especially from _her_.

Kakashi took quick strides to the bathhouse. Needless to say, he needed to relax from a most confusing day. Jiraiya was also there, but not with the same idea in mind.

"Jiraiya, don't you learn anything over the years?" Kakashi sighed, "You don't peep on female ninja's they'll castrate you."

Jiraiya redirected his attention to Kakashi, "I can't help that I don't have a cute fiancé to peep at, unlike some people," he whined.

Kakashi put his face in his hands and sighed, "We both know I'm not actually going to marry her," he replied not receiving the expected peace he wanted.

"That hasn't stopped you before," Jiraiya remarked slyly while playfully punching Kakashi. _Your right_ Kakashi thought_ I'm shameless, then why do I blush so much around him?_

He ignored his thoughts," But you forget," Kakashi remarked his finger in the air to accent his point, " the fearsome gay cousin."

"Come on," Jiraiya teased," you afraid of that guy? Come on he's as skinny as a rail, easily breakable, what's he gonna do?" _Kakashi thought back to the first day when Raine said he was more a man than both him and Jiraiya. What made a man? If it meant someone who didn't take advantage of women then he was right, but no man was really like that. Honestly, we're all pitiful. _

"Jiraiya, he pinned me and had a knife at my throat in less then forty seconds," Kakashi stated dryly. And that's what scared him, _I am losing my touch. And I am becoming older._ Kakashi turned to the men's locker rooms silently leaving Jiraiya very much surprised.

Raine slithered her way to the ramen stand; she had serious ramen cravings after her surprisingly good ramen dinner last night. "Hey Raine," a cheerful voice called from the left. Iruka was waving enthusiastically from the bar. Raine smiled lightly under her mask a she walked over to where he was sitting.

"Ullo," Naruto greeted, his mouth full, on Iruka's left.

Raine's smile grew even larger, "Just the man I wanted to talk to," she mentioned to Naruto who was now on his third bowl.

"I'll leave you two to it then," Iruka mention scratching his head, "I was just about to get going."

"Oh," Raine replied tapping her finger to her lips, "See you some other time then," She got on her tippy toes to hug him as he left. Iruka blushed slightly under his dark skin as he left.

Raine then turned to her oh-so-eager victim who was slurping away. "Say Naruto," she said slapping some money onto the table so he could see, " I was wondering if you could answer me some questions."

From across the street two bachelors were staring in surprise as Raine hugged Iruka. "Jiraiya," Kakashi whispered in bewilderment, "I didn't know Iruka was gay."

Jiraiya just stared nodding absentmindedly at the two men. "It's funny how Raine Raine is gay, but sleeps and kisses Suki. I don't get it."

Kakashi stared at the older man, "Wha-!?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Soooo…Naruto do you know anything about Kakashi's past?" Raine asked failing at being subtle, but Naruto didn't look very bright at the moment anyway. Naruto shook his head with noodles in tow while Raine cowered away from the splatters. "He doesn't have any living family or friends?" Raine asked again in disbelief. Naruto thought while gulping down his fifth bowl.

"Kakashi isn't very social," Naruto remarked breaking out another set of chopsticks for a fresh steaming bowl, "Other then reading his perverted book and going to the to the monument Kakashi doesn't seem to do much." Raine mulled that over for a while.

Smiling she passed Naruto some more money, "Thanks Naruto, it was a pleasure doing business with you," she kissed him lightly on the cheek and left him utterly confused. _If Kakashi doesn't visit his own father's grave, but the stone instead he either has a dead lover or wishes his name was written there. I need to go check out some of Tsunadae's paperwork. He has to have a past, everyone does… _

Kakashi made it home for dinner on time _there's a first time for everything he thought sullenly. _He looked over to see Suki rolled up asleep on the couch. He walked over and sat next to her. There was no resemblance in the two cousins. Suki was a porcelain beauty with an angelic face to match. This moment and many others with her were picture perfect. Her light breathing was the only sign that what he was seeing was real. Raine held the semblance of the rattiest child prone to tantrums. _The tall long gracefulness doesn't fit him _Kakashi thought as Suki stirred. Kakashi leaned in and kissed her forehead _she really is adorable_ he thought not knowing who he was talking about.

"You always molest people in their sleep?" Raine drawled as she walked in soundlessly to Kakashi's dismay.

"Aren't I allowed to express small signs of affection?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow, "we are engaged after all."

Raine sat down her chin on her knees facing Suki, " It's a shame that your first kiss to her was when she wasn't conscious of it," she stated lightly. Kakashi blinked, _not exactly the comment I was expecting. _"Kakashi," Raine inquired, "have you ever had a serious long relationship not based on sex?" _Damn, why so blunt all of a sudden?_

Kakashi scratched his head thinking up an excuse, "That all depends on your definition on a relationship."

Raine stood up mildly irked, "There is no definition for what most people expect from a romantic relationship," she hissed, "it's supposed to be love! Maybe you've been a ninja too long to remember once doing something reckless and stupid because of relentless love."

"Well, how about you?" Kakashi questioned defensively, "Who was the last one to love someone like you?"

Raine smirked evilly, "I'm not someone people should love. That wasn't the question anyway, there's a difference from being loved and loving others."

"You didn't answer the question," Kakashi muttered.

"Neither did you," Raine countered leaving the room to change.

"Raine?" Suki asked getting up from the commotion, "What time is it?"

"Seven forty three, almost time to go eat," Raine answered dully.

"Really? Hey Raine, will you help me put on my kimono?" Suki asked to Kakashi's envy. _Why do women trust gay men? They get all the fun._

"Sure, why not?" Raine answered sighing, "At least the pervert over there won't have to do it she said pointing to Kakashi. _Mind reader too, aye?_

"Come on be nice," Suki pouted prancing to her room pulling Raine's sleeve. "Raine," Suki whispered once they were alone, "how long are you going to hold up the charade?" Raine pondered this, her legs crisscrossed on Suki's large bed while Suki was busy in the closet.

"I don't know," Rain remarked taking of her mask and smiling her white teeth showing, "I like him confused. I feel better when he sees me as an equal." Suki plopped next to her with a bundle of clothes.

"Raine, I think you have a crush on him," Suki whispered seriously, "And don't laugh. Raine, don't you think it's about time you moved on? Not all guys are evil."

Raine sighed burying her face in her hands, "I know their all not evil, but their all the same, stupid."

Suki smiled, "Fine, think what you want to think, but I know you have a crush on him." Raine shook her head.

"That would be impossible," she told herself more than Suki.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Raine?" Suki asked as her younger cousin assisted her with the kimono, "I don't think you liking Kakashi, or anybody for that matter would be such a bad thing," Raine nodded slightly as she tied Suki's obi.

"Suki, listen to me. I've said this before and I'll say it again, don't worry about me," Raine replied sternly while taking a look at her efforts. "You look great; green really is your color.

Suki pouted as she plopped down on the bed, "Raine, when people look at me what do they see? I hate being a pretty little doll! I want to be ugly, or wear a mask like you," Suki was in tears by now. Raine stared at her feet cautious of what to say next. Suki's tantrums and melt downs were delicate.

"Suki, beauty and people making false judgments about you isn't always a bad thing. I mean," she said carefully looking at Suki's facial expressions to see if she was calming down, "you'll give Kakashi hell just like you do me," Suki screamed in her pillow.

"Raine don't you get it? I don't want to get married," Suki hissed her make-up smeared so that she looked like a clown, to Raine it was adorable. "I don't want a firckn' arranged marriage with someone like Kakashi I can't even relate to!"

Raine smiled slightly, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to," she assured her cousin hugging her tightly, "Now, we'll fix this right after I fix your make-up again."

Suki giggled childishly, "I look like a real piece of work don't I?" she asked trying to fix her hair.

Kakashi was caught at the table with Kasandra and Karinna who were doing the whole worried parents interrogating the son-in-law.

"Do you have any STD's?" Kasy asked looking at a notepad with her glasses on. _I Liked the awkward silences better_ Kakashi thought. He shook his head to Kasy's question.

Karinna looked at her chocolate bar and asked, "Do you have any illegitimate children?" Kakashi's eyes grew large _children?_ He shook his head and hands at this point.

Kasy took her glasses off and stared unblinkingly at him as she drew closer to him, "Now don't you try any-"

"Hello!" Suki greeted sashaying in her kimono flapping around no signs of crying except for the slightly red skin that Kakashi noted. Raine wasn't there.

Karinna looked around for a second, "Where's Raine?" she asked her mouth opened and smudged with chocolate.

Suki shrugged, "Don't know. Some planning to do or something. You know how Raine is never eats anyway," the two sisters nodded it off. _Kakashi frowned the beloved bodyguard wasn't going to watch him like a hawk anymore?_

"So Kakashi, how was your day?" Suki asked with a small smirk as she ate. _Did her cousin tell her about practice?_

"Oh fine," he remarked," I spent a bit of time with Jiraiya at the hot springs," he answered completely skipping the beginning of his tiresome day. _Iruka, his own colleague was a lie._

Suki smiled," Nice to know you've had a good day."

Raine was tired, the weariness of the almost sleepless and burdening nine years of her life were piling up. Her insides were burning painfully and her mind was clouded, and somehow she was able to drift into a dead sleep.

_It was pouring rain for several days on end as it usually does in the land of rain. The pitter patter that was heard seemed like an endless soundtrack to the citizens' lives. The Paul household was in disarray._

_"I can't have her in this house anymore!" a woman yelled from the house while a crash of some sort of glass object was heard. "That evil child! First, she's a mute that mocks us and now she does it daily with words."_

_"Calm down," a man warned her, "the neighbors can here you."_

_"It's not like they don't already know," the woman shrieked, "the cursed reaper child. The whole town knows, to think she is mine, a disgrace!" There was another shatter of glass and a small thin figure exited the house in a blood splattered kimono. Stumbling toward the forgotten path. Raine clutched her chest that was heaving deep gasps of suppressed tears. When she finally reached the well she held onto it tightly for support letting her salty tears fall into the dark abyss. But then suddenly, the crying stopped, the figure looked at the blood that had streamed from her neck to her wrists and feet and then she turned to the formidable well. She sprang up and put her feet at the sides peering in nervously and let go…_

"Good morning!" Suki greeted joyfully her red curls bouncing with excitement, "look, I made you breakfast!" she cried dropping a large tray of delicious smelling food (for a powdered brat Suki sure could cook).

"Why?" Raine asked in her usual monotone voice even though her heart was still racing from the memory of her twelfth birthday.

"What do you mean," Suki asked hurt and perplexed, "it's the weekend and you need a treat."

Raine took a piece of toast and Canadian bacon (who cares if it's Japan? Canadian bacon or any bacon for that matter is good) and munched suspiciously. "Plus," Suki gleamed, "today's your birthday!" Suki grabbed Raine almost spilling a bunch of orange juice and hugged her tightly, while Raine almost had a heart attack.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"No," Raine hissed, "that's terrible."

"Uh, okay I'm going to go take care of some stuff," Suki muttered raising an eyebrow getting ready to leave. Raine grabbed her by the scruff of her neck to turn her around.

"I DO NOT WANT A PARTY," Raine seethed her eyes abnormally red with a dark pupil. Suki nodded eyes wide, "Plus," she continued back to normal as Suki scratched her neck, "I've already planned a little something."

"What!" Suki cried excitedly suddenly deterred by the "freaky" occurrence. Raine cocked a sly eyebrow and proceeded to taking off her clothes for a shower, when Raine noticed that Suki was staring a bit much.

"Something wrong?" Raine asked in her surprisingly lacy undergarments. There was actually a lot wrong, Raine's body held a wide array of scars some seemingly self-inflicted on her arms. Suki shook her head, but her eyes narrowed at the large scar above her heart in the shape of a crescent moon surrounded by some odd tattoo.

"I never knew you had a tattoo," Suki inquired coming closer to look at it the tattoo. They were small black feathers spread around the scar.

"You could call it that," Raine replied dryly.

Raine cursed herself about the lack of knowledge about her own birthday, but she had only one mission for today and that was to make Suki happy. She ran off on top of the roofs until she reached the ninja academy. Iruka seemed to be having some trouble in the class room, spit balls were aimed and paper airplanes were flying. Raine walked into the chaotic room anyway and sat at Iruka's desk, while he wrote on the board, oblivious. Raine propped her feet on the desk and glared at the students her eyes flashing red; their weapons were put away and Raine smiled.

"-that's how the village in the leaves was made," Iruka continued as he turned and then dropped his chalk as Raine waved at him. "Hello," Iruka chuckled nervously, "I'm in class right now," he whispered.

Raine nodded slightly, "I see," and then she stood up and whispered back, "My birthday is today, come to Kakashi's at seven, and don't forget to look good."

Iruka looked confused, "What? Why?"

Raine chuckled back and spoke slower, "It's my birthday, be at Kakashi's at seven. Look good because I'm either introducing you to my parents or serving you for dinner, I haven't decided yet." Iruka was still perplexed, Raine sighed, "Just be there, and invite some of your people."

Kasy was bored, very bored and the village hidden in the leaves was unentertaining. Karinna was tired of her evil-minded pranks. Kasy sighed as she looked for a new victim. Her eyes fell upon an orange unfortunate soul. "Hello, Naruto," Kasy greeted. It was time to get him back for ditching her so quickly regardless of the fact that she wanted him to.

"Hey," Naruto saluted carrying some groceries.

"Do you want to go shopping with me?" Kasy asked sweetly, knowing that shopping was hell for those of the opposite sex.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "For what," he asked. Kasy thought a moment, what could be the worst and most miserable thing a guy could shop for?

"Lingerie," Kasy stated simply grabbing a hold of Naruto and skipping away.

Suki was containing herself, while playing a game of chess with Karinna. Karinna didn't seem to be trying very hard, she was only moving her pawns forward while humming the melody to "the Revenge of the Sugarplum Fairy". _Why was Raine so creped out by the fact that her birthday was today? And what the heck is up with that scar?_

"Check," Karinna sing-songed. Suki turned to look at her King, he was almost completely surrounded by pawns at a huge gaping hole in her defense. "And mate, want to play again?" Karinna asked.

Kakashi was looking for a birthday present for Rain, after Suki invited him at breakfast. _Now, what would a gay man want for his birthday?_ Kakashi thought absentmindedly. Iruka also seemed to be busy thinking.

"Yo," Kakashi saluted across to Iruka still expecting some sort of explanation for his recent gayness.

Iruka turned wide-eyed while holding a load of bath products. Kakashi stared at the bath oils, candles, and lotions quizzically. "What's up with the chick products?"

Iruka shrugged innocently, "Their presents," Kakashi nodded slightly reassured that maybe it was all a mistake.

"Me too," Kakashi commented bored, "So what do you think someone would want for their twenty first birthday?"

Iruka chuckled slightly, "A boat load of sake?"

_Dead, everyone dead._ Why was Kakashi still hung over the death's of his old team? No doubt they were the ones he was honoring every morning. Raine put back Kakashi Hatake's records sighing, _why are things always so difficult? _Raine absently rubbed her scar in thought, it was burning cold since she woke up. She pushed her thoughts and pain away and journeyed to the grocery store to get ready for dinner where she bumped into a spikey haired jonin.

"Hello!" greeted the scantily dressed women, not at all bothered by the intrusion.

Raine raised an eyebrow and muttered a "hi", but the women persisted to continue the conversation.

"Haven't seen your face," she continued smiling.

"Raine nodded weirded out by the woman's sudden fascination, "Yeah, I just came in two days ago from the village hidden in the rain,".

Anko winked at Rain flirtatiously, "Is everything better there?"

Raine laughed nervously, _what is wrong with this woman?_ "Nice meeting you, umm-?"

"Anko," the smiling jonin introduced herself shaking Raine's hand, " and your is?"

"Raine," she answered trying to be nice, but secretly hoping she'd never have to see her again.

"What a sexy name," Anko persisted, not giving Raine her hand back.

"I should really get going, I'm having _company _over, "Raine replied stressing company so Anko could get the hint, she didn't. "Well, uh, see you around town," she tried again relinquishing her hand from Anko's grasp.

"Goodbye," Anko smiled at Raine like a cat at a canary, her eyes gleaming. Raine bought all her things quickly not stopping for anything until she got home and sunk in her chair, finally safe.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Raine inhaled deeply, she definitely didn't like the taste of her own medicine. She sighed loudly with her head in between her knees looking at the bag of unpeeled potatoes. "Need some help?" Suki inquired striding toward her, "You don't need to do anything by yourself."

Raine smiled mischievously, "I'm not chopping the onions."

"Hmm…," Naruto stared contemplating the women's bras, "what are these?" He put the cups on his eyes like large goggles. Kasy couldn't help but laugh, this kid was undeterred by anything.

"Those are ummm…," Kasy thought of a nice way to lay it on him, "supportive devices for our 'assets'."

Naruto thought for a moment and then looked down at Kasy's bust and dropped the bra, "Oh I see," he chuckled nervously. Quickly regaining his composure he asked, "So what exactly are you looking for?"

Maybe her really could be of some use, "I need some kinky undergarments for my sister's birthday so she could get laid and be happy," Naruto nodded in agreement.

Then picking out the most outrageous red bra and under wear with crazy lace and feathers he asked, "Why don't we just get these in every color?"

Kakashi was at lost of what to get Raine for her birthday, as much as the guy needed some serious sake to loosen him up, Kakashi was scared he might be raped. So he sought out Jiraiya for some bad advice. "My advice is to get him something from the heart, that you've put a lot of care and thought into."

Kakashi stared at Jiraiya in disbelief, "What the heck old man? That was good advice for once, but I don't want to give the guy a bad idea and I ONLY HAVE A COUPLE MORE HOURS!"

Jiraiya scratched his chin in thought, "Not my problem," Kakashi walked off fuming.

7:00 Kakashi's place

Anko was already drunk on Iruka's shoulder as the rang the doorbell along with Gai. Shikamaru followed with Sakura surprised to see his sensei with Kurenai there as well. Lee was with Naruto blushing profusely and muttering things about youthfulness.

"So Iruka whose birthday is it anyway?" Anko asked hiccupping.

"It's Raine's from the village hidden in the rain," Iruka answered embarrassed at his situation.

"Hmm, you mean that attractive jonin? How does Raine know Kakashi?" Anko asked brightly primping her self as they heard footsteps at the door.

The genin, minus Shaikamaru, stared at each other in disbelief, they were in for an odd night. "Shikamaru, Lee, how did you guys get invited?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru shrugged, "There was this odd chick sitting in a tree and then she just stopped me and asked if I would show up here. How troublesome," he mumbled in irritation.

Lee put his fist in the air, "There was a lovely young women with a bunch of Victoria's Secret bags that stopped me in the street and asked me to partake in a party of unimaginable youthfulness," he proclaimed loudly.

"She actually said that?" Sakura asked.

"Welcome," Suki, Raine and the rest of the girls greeted with Kakashi in the background.

"Happy birthday!" Naruto and Iruka yelled enthusiastically hand them their birthday presents as they walked in. The rest of the group followed suit. Anko was last hanging on to Raine extra long for the hug until Raine pulled her off and sat her in a chair next to Gai and Lee.

Raine was dressed in long-necked button down Chinese style shirt, in all black except for a white flowered clip in her hair to hold back her bangs. Suki was dressed in a bright pink and red floral kimono sitting across from Iruka and beside Kakashi.

"Iruka," Raine gestured to Suki, "I'd like to introduce you tom my dear cousin, Suki and my sister Karinna and Kasandra."

Iruka blushed slightly, "A pleasure to meet all of you," He answered back as Suki gave him her hand which he kissed. _Things were going just as planned for Raine._

Kakashi on the otherhand was surprised to see so many people in his home. Dinner passed by smoothly and quickly with Kasy and Naruto flirting blantantly and Shikamaru and Karinna talking about strategy. Then it was time for, "Presents," Kasy yelled loudly rushing to the main room bags in tow.

"Open mine first!" Suki exclaimed pushing the long present towards her cousin. Raine unwrapped revealing a blue six-stringed zither (yamatogo). Raine played a simple melody with her long pale fingers and smiled.

"Thanks Suki, I love it," she pounced on her cousin and hugged her while everyone stared. Turning slightly she quickly sat back down giggling nervously.

"Mine's next," Karinna intervened before Kasy could open her mouth. Karinna's present were a variety of old leather bound classics that Raine hugged her for as well. Naruto provided kitchen supplies for making ramen, Shikamaru had a glass shogi board. Asuma and Kurenai provided poison darts, Gai sensei gave her a copy of his stretchy out fit, Lee wrote really really bad poetry, and Sakura gave some pretty good health supplies. Finally, Kasy slid her large decorated bag to Raine before Kakashi could. Raine stared at it suspiciously remembering the long history of gag gifts they shared with each other, explosive smoke bombs, coal, and what not. Raine sighed it couldn't be that bad, she reached out and revealed red, blue, black, purple, green, yellow, orange, and pink extravagant lingerie.

Kasy laughed loudly at Raine's face "I hope I got your size right," Raine peered down her own shirt. Kakashi shook his head at the joke, this was funny.

Raine smirked, "34 B, right?" Kasy nodded. Kakashi was confused. The rest of the group laughed in unison.

"You're a a girl?" Anko mustered in disbelief.

Raine nodded evilly eager to stop the women from molesting her. "Never said I wasn't," Kakashi shatter his glass in his hand, everyone turned to stare. _Suddenly he was abled to remember her maskless near the bridge. Why was he so eager to label her as a boy? The way she moved, the way she talked it was strictly feminine. Gay? He was so stupid, played like a puppet and there she was probably smiling back at him. _His blood was dripping onto the floor and everyone's stares were on him. Without much thought Kakashi walked out of the room, Iruka behind him.

"Kakashi, you didn't know?" Iruka asked astounded. Kakashi glared at him as if to say "what do you think?" "It's just," Iruka muttered looking down, "I thought that someone like you would know all about girls."

Everyone had left and silence filled the house as the rest cleaned. Kakashi jerked his hand away in surprise as Raine tried to clean his hand with a cloth, he relaxed slightly. "I'm not sorry," Raine stated bluntly wrapping his hand with some of the supplies provided by Sakura. Kakashi scoffed at her tying his own knot. "You know what?" Raine replied getting up from his side, "The only reason this is bothering you so much is because I was bugging you so much and now you realize I was just a _girl._"

Kakashi smirked, "You know what? You are right, way to go. You can be a real shrink someday, just a face solving questions. You know what's wrong with you?" Kakashi spat venomously, "No one really knows who the heck Raine is!"

Raine looked at him eyes wide everything was burning. She could feel her tears stinging her and her throat aching to say something. The scar suddenly seared in a cold burn and her body writhed as she cried in pain. She fell and a shocked Kakashi caught her. Raine pulled out her mask to reveal blood coming from her mouth. "Suki? Karinna! Someone call Tsunadae!" Kakashi screamed with odd desperation.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Suki, you have to make a decision about whether or not you pull the plug," Tsunadae stated gravely. Suki nodded just barely in response while looking at her cousin's almost lifeless body. Suki finally saw Raine's face at peace, something that she never usually sees from her reserved cousin. Yet, the peace on her face was deathly still. Suki shivered. It was a mystery, Raine proved to be perfectly healthy and there was no medical explanation for why she would go into a coma. Raine's sisters sat on opposite sides looking for anything to wake up their lifeless sister. Suki rubbed her red eyes only streaking her mascara some more. Kakashi hadn't walked into the hospital at all after they pried Raine's body from his grasp. There was only the odd buzz of electrical equipment in the air along with the ominous feeling of death. Naruto walked in without his usual spunk with a blonde haired kunoichi, Suki turned to him in surprise.

Naruto looked to Suki uncharacteristically grave. "Suki," Naruto approached the red-head cautiously, "This is Ino, she is able to perform a mind possession jutsu. I think tha-"

"Naruto, thanks for the help, but I don't think Raine would have liked to live along with machines," Suki interrupted him. By just a mere few hours, the usually bubbly Suki showed the signs of fatigue and stress. Her kimono was in disarray, with creases and signs of being slept in. Her bountiful red hair didn't have the same shine and bounce to it as it usually did.

"That's just the point," Naruto talked a bit more loudly, "Ino would be able to ask her."

"If you'll allow me to," Ino replyed the first time since walking in the room.

Suki sank into the small chair sighing loudly; holding her head in her hands, she asked "Did you ask Tsunadae?" Naruto shook his head, "Go ask her first." Both of the young ninjas scurried away passing a distraught looking Iruka carrying some takeout. Suki smiled weakly, Iruka quickly became Suki's support during this time. It was surprising how in just two days Suki felt she knew Iruka forever. This has never happened to the red-head before. "How's Kakashi doing?" she asked with a sigh.

Iruka sat down beside her clasping her clammy hand. He paused before giving her an answer, "Honestly?"

Suki nodded, "I don't know what he's doing, he won't open the door to his room. I told him today's the day so he could show up and pay his respects," a comfortable silence surrounded them again. The hum was once again broken by the sound of steps coming from the narrow hall. The couple looked up eagerly in hope, only to see Naruto and his posse with unusually excited faces.

"We're going to do it!" Naruto yelled prancing around the room. He was probably only expecting the best from this, but not everyone was so ready to be optimistic.

_"Pitiful human, so many years in that well and a couple more in your body, in time I'll break away from this fleshy prison and wreak havoc again. You should have listened to me, we could have been so powerful together, but no. Righteous humans like you are no fun, that's why you're going to die. I hope you liked the slow torture of your mind and body. Tell me, how did it feel not to trust yourself? To want to kill yourself just to save the one's you love. And yet it's still not over, how much longer until you break? Maybe I'll control your weak body and kill all of your loved ones just to hear you scream. Hello? Human? Why the silence? Aren't you listening?" _

_"Umm, hello?" Ino's tranquil voice echoed in the darkness._

_There was a flutter of feathers and then a pair of red eyes opened illuminating the darkeness just a little bit. "What are you my pet? A sacrifice?"_

_Ino backed up in fear, "Where's Raine? What are you?"_

_There was a rasping sound and a rustling that sounded like laughter, "Who am I? I am now the master of this hollow carcass. I am free to do as I will, I am Karasu the crow demon and I'm hungry…"_

After a couple minutes a rattled Ino stumbled back into her own body. Her were eyes wide and was breathing haggardly. "What's wrong?" Tsunadae asked bewildered at Ino's physical state.

Ino stuttered incomprehensively while sitting down, "Something else is in there and it isn't human," The small group shared a stunned silence as Kakashi silently and slowly walked in.

Kakashi doesn't particularly like hospitals; he does his best to avoid them. Past experiences of death, bad news, and the nurses either staring or giggling his way didn't help him either. Needless to say after much thought and consideration, he pulled himself together and decided to pay his respects to Raine. At the same time he had this haunting feeling that most people he came in contact with seemed to die. And he realized that this is why he feared marriage so; loneliness was much more preferable to misery and pain, and as he walked into the hospital room after quite a couple of wolf whistles from the nurses he was stunned by the stone silent group that lay inside. "I came to..uh say goodbye," Kakashi started uncomfortably. Tsunadae seemed to be in deep thought and to Kakashi's surprise Ino was also in the room looking rather worn out. "If you don't mind me asking," Kakashi inquired slowly, "What's going on. I mean why is she you know, sick?"

Tsunadae shook her head and sighed, "I don't understand any of this it's not normal. This is a perfectly healthy twenty-one year old that just has her whole body shut down," Tsunadae buried her head in her hands, her mind wandering on the idea of some sake, "Ino what exactly was in Raine's mind and what did it say?"

"Raine's mind?" Kakashi asked his voice raspy, "I don't understand." He was slowly starting to realize the actuality of Raine's condition.

"We asked Ino to see if Raine's mind is still active and ask her whether or not she wants to you know…stop," Naruto answered difficultly followed by another mournful silence.

"So what did she say?" Kakashi asked his eyes not leaving Raine's motionless body.

"That's the thing," Naruto continued seemingly perplexed, "Ino said something _else_ was in her head," At this everyone turned to Ino who was still flustered.

"It said…it was the Karasu, and that Raine was finally out of the way after all these years," Ino gasped suddenly tears coming down, "It's voice!" Ino started crying, "It was so terrible how could anyone live with that thing in their head?"

"Kurasu?" Tsunadae asked darkly, "Suki did you know that Raine had a demon inside her that wasn't even sealed?"

Suki shook her head in disbelief," She would have told me." POV: Would she? I honestly don't know anymore. How could Raine not tell me something like this? I was her best friend. I might have been a little self-centered… if only I can change things.

"The fact that she survived this long without any side affects is astounding. The demon has no boundaries in her mind and body," Tsunadae stared at the paler than usual body on the bed.

"The demon said it wouldn't be long until he had total control," Ino bluttered out suddenly.

Tsunadae nodded gravely, "We need to bind it immediately."

"You can't be serious!" Kakashi remarked harshly, "Her body wouldn't be able to take all of it. It's too weak."

"I'm afraid we don't have much choice," Tsunadae said getting up, turning to Naruto she asked, "Go find Jiraiya, we need his help before it's too late."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Naruto was sure to detour Jiraiya away from all the nurses so that he wouldn't partake in his "research". "Now, now Naruto." Jiraiya replied with his usual annoyed calmness, "what is it I'm needed for? It's not like Tsunadae to ask for me, the old bag is too arrogant."

"Shut-up you big perv!" Naruto growled at the overgrown idiot, "Now's not the time for your quarreling with grandma Tsunadae, she needs your help with Raine."

"Raine?" Jiraiya asked finally hushed, realizing the situation.

"Yeah, Raine has a demon inside, and Tsunadae needs your help sealing it!" Naruto finished exasperated from tugging on Jiraiya's sleeve and attempting to run and pull an old man behind him. They finally reached the OR (you could say operation room). Everyone murmured good luck to the unconscious Raine. Suki seemed especially distraught; _maybe if I noticed something was wrong before hand, her life wouldn't have all been a lie. She wouldn't have risked all of this if things were different._ Tears started to stream again as she bent down to kiss Raine's unusually cool forehead. Jiraiya walked in uncomfortably, not accustomed with the constant doom and gloom of hospitals; he noticed Kakashi in the far back corner staring at the dim condolences. Jiraiya walked over to Tsunadae who was watching him like a hawk.

"What's the situation?" Jiraiya asked quietly, yet professionally.

"Kurasu," Tsunadae breathed in, "Kakashi asked if he could help so he will be assisting us." Jiraiya nodded as the crowd dwindled and left. "Ready, Kakashi? You'll be the one sealing, I'll heal her body as you do so, and Jiraiya will tell us the procedure," Tsunadae nodded, reassuring herself more to herself then the others, and rolled up her sleeves. Kakashi removed his fingerless gloves and walked up to the right of Raine's body.

"This will be different than Naruto's seal," Jiraiya replied as Tsunadae revealed the scar on Raine's chest. Bandages were wrapped around most of Raines body where Sakura had healed the wounds the demon was inflicting from the inside. "Whoa!" Jiraiya exclaimed a few seconds late, " He's a- I mean she's a-," Pointing at the bandaged curve he exclaimed, "Boobs!" Tsunadae shook her head tiredly.

"Yes, Jiraiya," she remarked sarcastically, "Those are indeed breasts, I'm sorry that you've never had the opportunity of seeing such a sight. Can we move on now?" Jiraiya nodded regaining his composure. Kakashi was like a ghost, his eyes remaining on Raine's closed ones, unaffected by the elders' squabble.

"Moving on," Jiraiya cleared his throat. "We'll need to get specific with this, so Kakashi I hope you're up to the blood loss," Jiraiya stated matter-of-factly. Kakashi nodded as he cut his thumb with a scalpel. A couple moments later most of Raine's body was covered in an odd scrawl. The trails of blood ran down in different directions from the feathery mark. Kakashi was lightheaded from the blood loss as Jiraiya muttered directions. Tsunadae was busy healing Raine's wounds in the background and giving her more energy. "Ok," Jiraiya spoke with a sigh, "now Kakashi, I want you to seal, control your energy."

Kakashi nodded and performed a series of hand signs and then pressed his chakra charged palms to Raine's chest. In doing so the trails of blood began receding back up to the scar; everyone was tired but the exhausting work seemed to be over. All three had smiles on their faces as Raine's vitals climbed back to normal and she started breathing independently again. "Good job team," Tsunadae congratulated as everyone added their finishing touches, "Kakashi that was per-" , Tsundae was interrupted by an urgent beeping of the heart monitors as Raines body thrashed spastically in the bed. Her eyes were opened and revealed deep red irises and feathers sprouted from her body and claimed the room.

"Kakashi, whatever you do, don't let go until the seal is finished!" Jiraiya yelled over the noise. This was easier said than done, as Kakashi proceeded to pin her down, finally sitting on top of her when finally the demon was sealed. Kakashi glanced at the monitor to see her heart rate return back to normal his eye more tired looking than normal.

"I think you can let go now," Tsunadae said as Kakashi lifted up his hands revealing burns from the concentrated energy. Noticing he was still straddling Raine he leapt off increasing his lightheadedness. "I think you may have over done it a little bit towards the end." Tsunadae continued examining the burn on Raine's skin as well, "you should probably get some rest." Kakashi nodded taking one more look at Raine's face, her steadily rising chest, and the raven feathers that had sprouted in her hair that had also scattered across the room. Kakashi smiled. The feeling of loss he was used to, but hope? This was his last thought as he slipped away into unconsciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Raine woke up groggily as her world came back into perfect clarity. The memories of what happened last flooded in and made her quickly get out of bed. She pulled back her covers and slid off only to be greeted by searing pain all over her body and soreness from her muscles. Hands digging into the mattress she pulled herself back into bed wondering what happened, only to notice that her thoughts were clear and private…_hello?_

"I never got you anything for your birthday," a weak and bloodied Obito coughed trying to stay his usual self. The truth was he was going to die, you never want to admit it but when you're a ninja it's only expected of you. It was rare that anyone died of old age; everyone usually died for the cause. Kakashi looked at Obito with his remaining eye the other gone and bandaged. It was a pity that just when he was starting to like Obito's odd personality that he had to go. "Kakashi?" Obito asked, "I want you to have my sharigan. I know I'm going to die, but with you I can see the future." Kakashi jumped awake noticing that he wasn't in his bed. The same dream, so many times they seemed to have stopped happening a while, Kakashi thought dully. The future, why would Obito want to see that? Suddenly Kakashi remembered why he wasn't in his own bedroom.

Raine had managed to move herself to the chair across from the bed near the window to think. Curled up with her blanket and looking at the sky she thought in bewilderment,_ Maybe this is heaven…_ There was a slight knock at her already open door. Raine peered over to Kakashi who seemed to have just woken up due to his frazzled look. Raine suddenly thought about how she must look, trying to put her bed head down she uncovered a couple of blue-black feathers that she scrutinized in surprise. Raine smiled at Kakashi weakly wondering why he was dead suddenly aware that he couldn't see her smile she waved him over. "How are you feeling?" he asked his eyebrows knit in astonishing worry.

"Where are we," Raine asked suspiciously, "and what happened?"

You fainted," Kakashi stated calmly," and went into a coma for some odd reason." Raine nodded to show she understood feeling slightly better, _maybe no one knew._ "And then we had a ninja enter your mind and discover a demon," Kakashi sated again eyeing Raine's reaction. She just nodded again but her mind was racing.

"Is it gone?" she asked softly.

"No it's still there, but it's safely sealed. Your mind and body are safe," he replied a bit harshly not sure why. "Would you mind telling me how you managed to absorb a demon of that power?" he asked head in his hands. Raine took note of his raw hands.

Raine looked down considering her answer. "How many people know?"

Kakashi looked up, "Lot's of people," he stated still waiting for her answer, "It's not a secret anymore, Tsunadae is going to ask you the same thing you know?"

It was late and Suki was unable to sleep. Iruka was once again keeping her company playing cards. "Don't you think you should get some sleep?" he asked for the seventh time. Suki put her cards down sighing.

"Oh I'm sorry Iruka," she breathed her eyes heavy, "I keeping you up so late and you have a job in the morning."

"Oh no!" Iruka replied shaking his hands defensively, "Your no bother, but seriously Suki you haven't gotten proper sleep since the party."

"It's just-" Suki looked down at her knees, "I should have known. H-how couldn't she have told me?" Suki asked turning to Iruka.

"Maybe she wanted everything to seem normal?" Iruka tried nervously. The answer seemed to be enough at the moment. "Plus, now when she wakes up you can ask her," Iruka managed again optimistically.

Suki nodded, "I greatly appreciate what Kakashi did for her."

"Of course he would assist," Iruka answered, "She is his fiancé after all."

Suki's eyebrow rose, "Raine isn't engaged with Kakashi, I am."

"You mean your-," Iruka buried his face in his hands, "the kage's daughter?"

"Why is that important?" Suki asked her face reddening, "Are you going to bow now? Or how about letting me win now at cards?"

Iruka stared at her in surprise, "Suki, I think you're overreacting, you really need some sleep." He picked her up in his arms as she cried softly. "I'm not going to change the way I act around you," he stated warmly, "we can still be friends." But dimly Iruka noted that he only had to change the way he felt about her.

"Fine keep your secrets," Kakashi stated getting up in defeat.

"As you keep yours," Raine answered looking up at him like a cat.

"You don't just have secrets," Kakashi countered, "you have lies." Raine opened her mouth slightly for a smart remark only to give up completely. "I may sleep with women, but at least I don't lie and play with my prey as you do. Do your lies make you feel powerful?" Kakashi asked aggravated.

"Why do you care?" Raine asked accusingly. "Me being a girl doesn't change the way I act," she continued, "My lies just prove that I'm terrible. I'm not a lie; your perfect world you believe in is a lie."

"Terrible?" Kakashi asked with a wicked smile under her mask, "That's what you think people think about you? You are far from terrible, treacherous snake."

"I kind of like the sound of that," Raine replied looking up at his face, " good night Mr. Hatake." With that Raine slammed the door behind Kakashi and sat back in the chair near the window closing her eyes. With the demon sealed her mind should be at peace, then what was wrong?

Kakashi stayed at her door not ready to leave clenching a small rectangular box in his hands. He reached over to open the door before he could stop himself and peered in the room. Raine was in the chair closest to the window she quickly turned to meet his gaze, she was maskless with tears running down her eyes, _cold and beautiful_. Kakashi quickly turned around his hand on his own mask making sure it was there.

"Do you want something?" Raine asked her voice harsh.

Kakashi shook his head, "I just realized that I hadn't given you your birthday present," he commented still facing the other way. He laid the box on her bedside table and left the room. Raine didn't bother with the mask anymore she slid over to the box and grazed it softly with her fingers in thought.

Carefully she unraveled the blue ribbon and opened the lid to reveal a small silver container. Amused Raine opened this as well to find a thin necklace with a light blue fang on the end of it, something she saw Kakashi's father wear that day. Raine sighed putting everything back perfectly together regretfully. It was beautiful and perfect but not hers to take. With a last glance at the night sky Raine crept back into bed wrapping the soft blankets around her like a cocoon eager for sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

We grow seemingly apart from which we came from. Our parents may praise us for this feat—or not. Time can help us mature into a blooming adult or it can turn one bitter, making him shun whatever life gives him.

And I've fallen in that trap, I've let myself be molded into something terrible, letting it engulf every particle of my body. I've become blinded towards those who care for me, and now I've learned absolutely nothing. Worse than anything, I've become stubborn and, I continue to believe that happiness is futile.

When Suki desperately hugs me with tears of joy and relief stream down her cheeks because I survived to live another day, I just keep my stoic, cold, distant self. Immediately afterwards, she scowls at me for not divulging my dark secret from her, and I brush it off, the same when she persistently starts blaming herself for what has happened to me. I assuringly, yet distantly, deny it, telling her not to worry. Yes, this is the person have become. A cold, mindless fool. I have done too much to myself to try to pick up the broken pieces. But I can't watch the ones I love suffer with me. I can't pull them down in agony with me. Oh, and him. How could I forget about him? When he speaks to me again, I can't… I won't… I _will_ never break again.

Raine clenched her hands in thought will sitting at the window seat, staring listlessly outside. Outside the rain was pitter-pattering against the window panes. Finally, a soothing sound, it felt like home. The cold was piercing through the air, heightening one's inhibitions. Raine remained inert. The clarity of her thoughts was astounding, once again she felt secure.

In casual precession, a large group came bustling in. Tsunadae, Kasy and Karinna, and Suki bringing up the rear. Kakashi was not present. Raine wasn't sure whether this was good or bad or why she even cared at all.

"Put some clothes on girl!" Tsunadae snarled, hurling blankets in Raine's direction as she got up to greet her visitors, but before she could take another step, she was automatically tackled by her sisters' hugs. Suki, who would normally have been first in line for ecstatic hugs from her beloved cousin, remained at the door, her face gloomy. Nothing was spoken of; if they knew about the demon, which they most likely did, it didn't show. No one said anything. After signing some papers they all headed home, Kasy and Karenna skipping hand in hand ahead.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Raine asked quietly, not wanting to sound offensive in any way (she was actually quite happy that no one was mentioning the whole fiasco). For once, Raine was the one who had to talk first. Her cousin was always the impatient one with the first to ask questions. Suki knit her eyebrows together and continued to show her silent anger. Rather than ask where Kakashi or Iruka were she decided to let Suki win this one. "Fine," she replied evenly and continued to walk alongside her cousin silently. Dimly she noticed several odd stares from passersby.

Later that day

Raine was making a careful analysis of Kakashi's empty room. Aparently he was on some sort of mission and apparently Suki didn't want to share a room with her lying tainted cousin. Raine swiftly jumped on the bed facing the window that stood at it's head. His room was a let down, empty, clean, and hopelessly impersonal. She smiled slightly at the picture of a small Kakashi with his teammates and looked at the other picture with his team now. Last was a small plant barely clinging to life; Raine took her tea cup and poured it on the shriveled up piece of vegetation.

"I'll call you Moriarti," Raine claimed childishly cross legged. She then raised the blinds and decided to go change. Afterwards, she departed the house purposely missing lunch. Raine finally reached the school where Iruka taught and caught sight of the children at recess. Iruka was busy settling some sort of argument between two students when he caught sight of her. His eyes widened in surprise, "Hello, kitty," Raine greeted. Several seconds passed without an answer, "What are you gawking at?" Raine asked her brow furrowed.

"You really are girl," Iruka breathed. Raine stopped to peer down at herself twirled around in her silver, blue, female kimono.

"I thought we already settled that," Raine replied perplexed, "I just thought that I'd try to dress like one."

Iruka nodded still in disbelief. "I thought I'd treat you to lunch," she skipped toward he street. Iruka followed, God knew he needed a break. A heavy silence hung around their table after they ordered their food.

"So, uh," Iruka began awkwardly, "how was the treatment?"

"Oh, fine," Raine answered tearing herself away from her thoughts, "perfectly sealed," she patted the place where the feathery tattoo still remained. Another silence followed in which Raine played with the sugar packets. "So, how's Suki?"

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, didn't you see her?"

Raine contemplated her answer, "I did see her, but some how she seemed a bit more off the edge than I expected. Did something happen?"

Iruka bit his lip and looked out the window. Could it have been what he said yesterday? He peered sadly at Raine; she barely resembled her cousin. The only thing they shared was their undeniable beauty. _Off limits_ he thought bitterly. "there was a misunderstanding," he answered politely his cheeks heating up. Raine gave him an enquiring look, urging him to continue.

"I was flirting with your cousin," Iruka started exasperated.

Silence inhabited the table once more as the waiter came with their food. "So?" Raine asked knitting her eyebrows together, "you and Suki both need some flirting."

"Raine, I desprately like her," Iruka admitted, "more than she or you can imagine, but no one in this town found it convenient to tell me who was engaged to Kakashi!"

"Who in the bleeding hades did you think was engaged with Kakashi?" Raine asked perplexed at Iruka's ignorance.

"You!" he hissed across the table. Raine's heart stopped for a second and then her hand went to her mouth. Not a sound came out laugh, gasp, no comment.

"If it makes you feel any better," Raine replied, "their engagement has been somewhat postponed. They will be able to decide whether or not they want to be married at the end of two months." Iruka nodded but he seemed distracted, _chance?_


End file.
